TOW All The Sneaking Around
by Creassya
Summary: Sequel to That Special Someone


**  
  
  
TOW ALL THE SNEAKING AROUND  
  
  
**This takes place after (That Special Someone). So far only Rachel knows about Chandler and Monica. They've worked out their differences and we leave off from the Plaza Hotel where Chandler was staying when him and Monica were having problems. They had a romantic dinner and headed up to Chandlers room.  
  
**SCENE:** (Plaza Hotel: Chandler's room the next morning)  
  
(Chandler opens his eyes and smiles. He was very pleased with himself. He wanted their romantic evening to be special, and it was. All with the help of Rachel. He vowed to buy her something for all her help. He couldn't have done it without her. Monica rolled onto her back, and Chandler sat up a little and stared at her. It was now 11am, so he figured he would wake her up. He moves closer to her and starts kissing her neck. When she doesn't move, he begins to work his way down to her chest. She moans a little, so he slowly climbs on top of her, and whispers in her ear. She smiles without opening her eyes. He had already awaken her three times kissing her all over. She wasn't going to complain. She liked it. It was good to have the old Chandler back. She missed him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so gorgeous, even in the morning. Looking into his eyes, she knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world)  
  
"I don't wanna leave this room." She said smiling and running her fingers through Chandler's hair. "We don't have to," He said while still kissing her neck." "Y'know what?" He asked, finally coming up for air. "What sweetie?" "I'm luckiest man in the world." "Oh?" "Yeah, I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world." "And I'm in love with the most gorgeous man in the world." "Yeah, we're pretty lucky." "Damn lucky," She said laughing.  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)  
  
(Rachel, Ross, and Joey are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Phoebe is in the living room watching TV. They were all asking where Monica was, so Rachel told them that she had a date and that she called and said she would be home later that morning. Nobody found it strange that Chandler wasn't home either because he had already been staying at the Plaza Hotel for days)  
  
"So Joey, when is Chandler coming home?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know." "He's been acting so weird lately." "He wouldn't tell you what was wrong?" Ross asked. "No, he just said that he was having girl problems." "Oh." "That's all he said?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, it's weird." "I've never seen him act like this before." "Y'know what?" "He told me what hotel he's staying at." "Maybe I should go over there and talk to him." "I don't think that's a good idea," Rachel said quickly. "Why not?" "Well...I saw him last night at the coffeehouse, and he seems to be doing a lot better." "Yeah right, he was probably lying." " No no, he was doing much better." "He just needed some time to himself." "So who's the girl he's seeing?" Phoebe asked curiously. "I don't know." "He didn't say." Joey answered with a slight frown. "He's been really secrective lately." "Well, I have to go pick up Ben, so I'll see you guys later." "Hey Ross, what are you doing later tonight?" "Why?" "Well, it's Saturday, and we haven't been out in awhile." "Joey, we just went out last weekend." "Well...let's do something this weekend too!" "All right, I'll have Ben for a few hours, but I'll get back to you later." "All right."  
  
**SCENE:** (Plaza Hotel: Chandler's room 2 hours later)  
  
(Monica is making up the bed when Chandler comes out of the bathroom)  
  
"Monica, there is such a thing called house keeping." "Oh right." She said laughing. Chandler comes over to her and lightly pushes her onto the bed and climbs on top of her. "Chandler I just put my clothes back on." "Well, I want to take them back off." She reaches up and touches his face. "Sweetie we have to go." "Yeah I know." He gives her a soft kiss on the mouth and gets up. "I know everbody's wondering where I am." "Yeah, but Rachel can cover for you." "I know, but still." "Rachel really helped me out a lot last night and I want to get her something." "Awwww, that's sweet." "Yeah, but I don't know what to get her." "Well, she'll just exchange it anyway." Monica added. "Yeah that's right." "I could get her some roses." "She can't exchange those." Monica stands up, puts her arms around him and kisses him. "You are so smart." "Yeah I know, he said smiling.  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)  
  
(Rachel is in the kitchen when Chandler and Monica enter. Chandler is carrying an over night bag and a dozen pink roses)  
  
"Wow Chandler, those are beautiful!" "I'm glad you like them." "They're for you." He said handing the roses to Rachel. "Thanks a lot for helping out last night." "I couldn't have done it without you." "Thanks Chandler!" She puts the roses on the table and hugs him. "You have the sweetest boyfriend," She said looking at Monica. "I know." She kisses Chandler very softly on the mouth. "Awwwwww, you two are so cute!" Both Chandler and Monica smile at each other. "So, I take it you had a good time last night." They both look at Rachel and back at each other smiling. "I guess that's a yes than." She goes and sits at the table. "Well honey, I have to go unpack." He gives her another kiss and leaves. Rachel sits at the table with a smile on her face waiting for details. "So?" "Oh My God Rachel, the whole night was amazing!" Just as she's about to give Rachel all the details, Phoebe and Joey comes in.  
  
"Hey, who's are those?" Phoebe asked pointing to the pink roses. Monica and Rachel look at each other. "Oh, they're mine." Rachel said. "Oooooh, who are they from?" Phoebe asked walking over to the table. "Oh...just a secret admirer." "Wow." "Can I have one?" "No Phoebe, you can't have one!" "They're a gift." "So." "Phoebe!" "All right." "I can take a hint." "Hey did Chandler get back yet?" "Joey, why don't you go home and check." Rachel suggested. "Oh yeah, good idea!"  
  
**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)  
  
(Chandler is eating a sandwich when Joey walks in)  
  
"Hey!" "Are you back for good?" "Yeah." "So what's going on with you anyway?" "Oh everything is fine now." He aswered with a smile. "Yeah, did ya get some?" "Yeah, a few times actually." "But that's not what it was about." "Chandler, who is this woman?"  
"What?" "Why?" "What's with the secrets?" "Well...why?" "C'mon Chandler, who is it?" "Nobody you know." "Oh." "Hey what do say we go to a knicks game tonight." "That sounds good." "Do I have to get the tickets again?" Chandler asked. "No, I already got us tickets." Joey answered pulling the tickets from his pocket. "How'd you get those?" "One of Phoebe's clients gave her three tickets. "Oh." "So about this woman..." "Look Joey, I told you that it's nobody you know." "Well, just tell me her name anyway." "No." "Why not?" "Because I said no." "All right." "Have your little secret." "Thankyou."  
  
**SCENE:** (Madison Square Garden)  
  
(Chandler, Joey, and Ross are courtside watching the game. Chandler could barely stay focused on the game because he kept thinking about Monica. He kept replaying their romantic night in his head. The candles, the dancing, the amazing sex. Whenever he thought about Monica this overwhelming feeling came over him like the rush of a waterfall. Sometimes when he would think about something she said to him he would start smiling to himself. Joey noticed him smiling and asked him what his problem was. He just said that he was thinking about something. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to talk to Monica. He told Joey and Ross that he was going to the bathroom, but he was really going to the pay phone to call Monica. He had left his cell phone home by accident, and he didn't want to ask Ross for his)  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)  
  
(Monica and Rachel are in the living room talking about her and Chandler's romantic night when the phone rings. Rachel reaches over and answers the phone)  
  
"Hello." "Hi Rach, is Monica there?" "Yeah, she's right here." Rachel hands the phone to Monica. "Hello." "Hi honey, came Chandler's voice on the other end. "Hi sweetie." "Aren't you supposed to be at the game?" "I am at the game." "I had to talk to you." "I can't even concentrate on the game because I keep thinking about you." "Awwwwwww." "So where are Joey and Ross?" "Oh they're still watching the game." "I just had to hear your voice." Monica leans her head against the couch blushing. "Chandler?" "Yeah." "I love you." Chandler smiles. "I love you too honey." "Will I see you tonight?" He asked. "Definitely." "All right." "I'll see you tonight." "Okay." "Bye." Monica hangs up the phone smiling. Rachel looks over at Monica." "I've never seen you like this before." "Not even with Richard. "I know!" "It's so weird." "I had a crush on Chandler back in high school but..."You had a crush on him in high school?" "You never told me that." "Well...y'know..."Oh My God!" "So what else haven't you told me?" "I told you everything." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure." "I was attracted to him in high school, but I didn't think I stood a chance." "I just sorta put away my feelings for him over the years, and I just couldn't hide my feelings for him anymore." "I'm not even sure when my feelings for him resurfaced." "Maybe it was around the time he started flirting with you at the beach." "Yeah, I think you're right."  
  
**SCENE:** (Madison Square Garden)  
  
(Chandler is in his seat not paying attention to the game. He's still thinking about Monica)  
  
"Chandler, what are you smiling at?" Joey asked with his face frowned up. "Oh....I'm just glad the Knicks are winning." "What?" "Where have you been the entire game?" "They're down 20 with a minute left!" He looks up at the score. "Oh." Ross stands up. "Okay, we might as well take off." They get up and leave.  
  
**SCENE:** (Central Perk)  
  
(Rachel, Phoebe, and Monica are there when Ross, Joey, and Chandler enter)  
  
"Hey guys!" Did you have a good time?" Rachel asked. "No." "The knicks lost, and Chandler here, wasn't even at the game." Joey said looking at Chandler. "Well, where was he?" Phoebe asked. Ross looks at Phoebe. "What he meant was that Chandler was at the game with us, but his mind was somewhere else." "Yeah, he actually thought the Knicks were winning." "He was sitting there smiling." "I mean, how could you sit there smiling when the Knicks are losing?" Joey asked. "Oh, come on Joey." "So Chandler, who's the girl?" Phoebe asked smiling. "What is with all these questions?" Chandler asked. "You have been acting really strange." "Even for you." Joey said. "I'm fine." "Would you guys stop worrying." Chandler looks over at Monica. "Well, I'm gonna get going." "Where are you going now?" Joey asked. "Y'know, the last time I checked, my dad was in Las Vegas kissing other men." Chandler and Monica's eyes meet and he leaves. "See what I mean." "Yeah, I totally see what you mean Joey." "He acts like he doesn't want to be around us anymore." Phoebe said. "Yeah, that's it!" he shouted. "Guys, give him a break." Rachel said. Monica is sitting there trying to think of an excuse to leave. "Well, I would like to stay here and discuss this but I have to go." "Where are you going Mon?" Phoebe asked. "Oh....I just need to fold up my clothes." "Bye." Monica leaves and Phoebe looks suspicious.  
  
**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)  
  
(Chandler is standing at the door by the foosball table when Monica comes in. They don't say a word. They just look at each other smiling. Then Monica walks over to Chandler and they start kissing. He picks her up and they head to his room and close the door. Chandler lays her on the bed gently and they start kissing. They roll over so that Monica is now on top of Chandler. She then sits up a little and starts taking off his shirt. Just when things are about to heat up, they hear Joey and Phoebe. Joey goes over to Chandler's door and knocks on it, so Monica jumps off of him and hides under his bed)  
  
"Chandler!" "Are you in there?" Chandler rolls over on to his side and pretends that he's asleep. Joey comes in and sees that he's asleep, or so he thinks. Joey closes the door and Monica comes from under the bed. "That was close." She said. "I know." "You think we'll be safer at your place?" "Joey's too nosy." "You're right, but we have to wait until Joey leaves." "Well, while we wait, we could...y'know." "Good idea." Monica said climbing back on top of him. "Oh, by the way honey, you're gonna have to be quiet." Chandler said, taking off her shirt. She smiles at him. "I should be telling you that."   
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)  
  
(Chandler and Monica sneak over to her and Rachel's apartment after Joey goes into his room. When they go into Monica's room, Phoebe comes into the apartment. An hour later she hears sounds coming from the bedroom while she's watching TV. Her first instinct was to get up and leave, but she wanted to see who Monica had in the room with her when they came out. She figured that Monica was in her room asleep, but it was obvious she wasn't. Something was going on with Monica and she was curious to see if this guy was the reason that Monica was really happy for a while, then sad, and now happy again. She had told them that she had to fold up clothes, but she was in there with somebody. Phoebe couldn't understand why she kept her date a secret. She's as bad as Chandler with the secrets she thought)  
  
Monica comes out of her room in a bathrobe, and froze when she saw Phoebe. "Oh My God." "You scared me." "I didn't know anybody was here." "Yeah, I just got here." Phoebe decided to lie about how long she was there. Monica was trying to hide this person from the group, and she couldn't figure out why. She wanted to see if Monica would mention the person who was in the room. "So what have you been doing?" "Were you sleep?" "Yeah." "I folded my clothes up and went to sleep." "Oh." "I'll be back." Monica disappears into her room. Phoebe sits there with a grin on her face. She couldn't believe that Monica was lying like that. Why was her friends being so secretive? Chandler won't say who he's going out with, and neither will Monica. She decided that she would go over to Chandler and Joey's to give Monica enough time to let whoever was in her room leave. She walks over to the door and knocks on it. "Monica I'm leaving." "Okay Pheebs!"  
  
**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)  
  
(Joey is sitting in his chair when Phoebe enters)  
  
"Joey, have you noticed how weird our friends have been acting?" She asked coming in and sitting in the other chair. "Yeah, well just Chandler." "I've noticed that Monica has been acting weird too." "Really?" "How?" he asked. "Well last night she stayed out the whole night with some guy and didn't even tell us his name." "Same with Chandler." Joey said. "And just now, she lied to me." "I was over there for an hour." "I thought she was asleep, so I just decided to watch TV until Rachel came home, and I heard her." "You heard her what?" "Joey!" "Y'know, I heard her." "Oh." "She was in there with somebody?" "Yeah!" "And she said she was asleep." "What's happening to all of us?" "We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other." "We're supposed to tell each other everything." "You're right Joey." "We need to find out what's going on." Just then Chandler walks in and Phoebe and Joey just look at him. "Is there something on my face?" Chandler asked. "I didn't hear you leave." "I though you were still in your room asleep." Phoebe looks at Joey and then back at Chandler. "So where were you?" "Oh, I was out." Chandler goes into his room, and Phoebe and Joey look at each other as if they've suddenly caught on." "You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Phoebe asked. "Chandler and Monica?" Joey whispers. "Yeah!" "Totally!"  
  
**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's 2am)  
  
(Chandler has Monica against the wall next to the door in his room kissing her. Once all the kissing stops, they walk out of his room quietly not knowing that Joey has his door open slightly so that he could see if him and Phoebe were right about Chandler and Monica messing around)  
  
"I wish you could stay." "Me too sweetie, but Joey's getting really suspicious." "Yeah I know." Chandler takes her face in his hands and kisses her really slowly and passionately. After the kiss, Monica looks deep into his eyes and touches his face. "I love you so much." He then puts his index finger under her chin and softly kisses her. "I love you too." She smiles at him and leaves. Joey watched the whole thing with a smile on his face. All along Monica was the person that he's been with. Joey was proud of Chandler, but he didn't understand why they were keeping their relationship a secret. He decided that he wouldn't keep questioning Chandler. He would just play along. Chandler stands there by the door with a smile on his face, like a guy who was very much in love. Then he slowly walks back to his room.  
  
**SCENE:** (Central Perk: The next day)  
  
(Phoebe is sitting there drinking coffee, and waiting for Joey. Joey looks in to see if Phoebe's sitting by herself, then goes in)  
  
"Hey Joey!" "What was so urgent that you had to tell me?" "We were right." He said sitting down. "About what?" "Chandler and Monica!" "Really?" "Did you hear them?" "No, I saw them." "Oh My God!" "No no, not like that." They came out of Chandler's room at like 2:00 in the morning." "He walked her out and they were kissing and telling each other that they love each other." "Whoa!" "I can't believe it!" "I know me either." "So they're actually in love?" "That's what they said." "Then why are they keeping this a secret?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know." "So should we tell them we know?" "Or should we just play along?" She asked. "I think we should play along." "It could be fun." "Me too!" "Oh, hey, should we tell Rachel?" "Nah, I don't think so." "They might not want that many people to know." He answered. "Yeah, good idea."  
  
**SCENE: **(The hallway: Chandler and Monica's building)**  
  
**(Chandler comes out of his and Joey's apartment just as Monica is coming out of her and Rachel's apartment. Both of them were coming to see each other. They look at each other fondly, then he walks over to her and kisses her. They hear someone coming up the stairs so they break apart, and notice it's Ross)  
  
"Hey guys." "Chandler, I need to talk to you." "Okay, what about?" "It's private." "Well I'll be at the coffehouse if anybody needs me." She looks at Chandler and leaves. Chandler and Ross goes into his apartment. "So, what's this about?" "Well...you." "Me?" "Yeah." "Chandler, are you seeing somebody?" Chandler was a little nervous because this time Ross was the one asking about his secret girlfriend. His first instinct was to lie, but he figured he would tell Ross how he feels about his secret girlfriend so when he finds out that it's Monica he's seeing, maybe he would let him live. "Yeah." He answered with a smile. "I love her." "Really?" "So it's serious huh?" "Oh yeah." "I mean...I'm at the game with you and Joey, but all I could think about was her." "I never thought it was possible to love someone this much." "It's amazing." "Really?" Ross asked smiling. "Yeah." "She's the one." "Wow." "So why haven't we met her yet?" "You will, but not right now." "All right." "I'm happy for you Chandler." "Thanks man." "Hey do you know who Monica's seeing?" "No, she didn't mention it."  
  
**SCENE:** (Central Perk)  
  
(Phoebe and Joey are talking when Monica enters)  
  
"Hey guys." "Hey Mon, where's Ross?" Joey asked. "He's at your place talking to Chandler." Phoebe looks at Joey. "So Mon, did Chandler tell you who he's been seeing?" "No, why?" She answered feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well, it's not like Chandler to hide something like this from us." "I know, but maybe he just wants this person all to himself." "I mean...he's so bad at relationships." "Maybe he's just scared that if all of his friends knew about her.....her voice trails off as Ross comes in and sits down."What are you guys talking about?" Joey looks at Monica and then at Ross. "Well, we were just talking about Chandler's secret girlfriend." Phoebe and Joey look at each other and smile. So far they were having fun messing with Monica. She was starting to look uncomfortable with the conversation. "Oh yeah, I was just talking to him about her." "Yeah, what did he say?" Joey asked. " Oh, he said that he never thought he could love anyone this much, and that she's the one." Phoebe and Joey notice that Monica is trying not to smile. "Isn't that sweet Monica?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah." She answered twirling her hair. Monica knew that it was only a matter of time before they asked about her secret boyfriend. She had the urge to leave so she could go to see Chandler. "Well guys I'll see you later." She expected them to question her about where she was going, being that she had just gotten there, but they didn't. On her way out Chandler was on his way in. She leaves knowing that Chandler would eventually do the same. Phoebe and Joey look at Chandler and Monica to see what they would do, but they played it off pretty good. Monica left and Chandler sat down. Phoebe and Joey look at Chandler and then at each other grinning.  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: Monica's room)  
  
(Monica is asleep when Chandler comes in. So he quietly goes over and kneels down next to her bed. He smiles to himself, then he gets up and bends over to kiss her softly on the mouth. Not wanting to wake her, he walks over to the door and slowly opens it to leave, but closes it when he sees Phoebe and Rachel come in. Chandler goes back over to the bed and sits down. Monica turns over and opens her eyes. She sees Chandler sitting there with his back to her, but she doesn't say anything. She just watches him. He then turns around and she smiles at him)  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you." He said. "It's okay." "I was waiting for you anyway." "I was on my way out, but Rachel came in with Phoebe." "Oh, well you might as well come over here then." She sits up and he moves closer to her and they kiss. Just as the kiss started getting good Phoebe knocks on the door. "Mon, are you awake?" Chandler and Monica looked panicked. She didn't want to answer her figuring Phoebe would think she was asleep and go away, but she didn't want to take the chance of her walking in on her and Chandler. "Yeah." Chandler gets up and hides in the closet. Phoebe peaks in the room expecting to see Chandler half naked. "Are you descent in here?" She asked walking in and closing the door. "Yeah, I'm just waking up." "Good." "So how's everything going?" "Well...I'm out of a job, but other than that,I'm fine." "Oh...I came in here to tell you that I know this guy who wants to go out with you." "What?" "Yeah, he stopped me at the coffeehouse a little while ago, and asked me if I could set you up." "Phoebe...." "Oh come on Mon." "You have to meet this guy." "He's gorgeous." "Well you go out with him." "No, he wants to go out with you." "Phoebe, I'm not interested." "Well I gave him your number." "Phoebe!" "What's the big deal, it's only one date." "It's not like you're seeing anybody." Monica covers her face with her hands, and Phoebe smiles at her.  
  
**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)  
  
(Chandler comes out of his room not expecting to see Joey)  
  
"Hey Chandler!" "Hey Joey." "I thought you had an audition." "Oh I do, but it got pushed back until tomorrow." "Oh." "So, what have you been up to?" Joey asked. "Oh...I was asleep." Joey's trying not to smile. He knew that Monica was in Chandler's room. "Well, I have a date with this woman I met at my audition yesterday, so don't wait up." "I'll try not to." Chandler replied sarcastically, as Joey walks out the door.  
  
**SCENE:** (Central Perk)  
  
(Everyone is there. Monica is waiting for her date. Rachel takes Monica over to the counter)  
  
"Mon, I can't believe you're actually going out with this guy." "Me either, but Phoebe and Joey are really supspicious, and this way if I go out with this guy, it'll throw them off." "And Chandler's okay with this?" "Yeah, that's why I'm going out with this guy." "They're here to see how Chandler will react Mon." "I know." "Well, what if the guy is gorgeous and Chandler gets jealous?" "He'll be fine." "We've talked about this already." "Okay, I just hope that Chandler doesn't throw this in your face later." "I mean the two you have something good going, and I don't think you should risk it just to throw Phoebe and Joey off track." Monica thinks about this, and starts to have doubts. "Maybe you're right Rach. Monica sees Rachel's jaw drop, so she turns around and sees this incredibly gorgeous guy standing at the door. He looks like a model. Phoebe goes over to the door and brings him over to the couch where everyone is sitting. "Monica, this is Steven." "Oh my god!" Chandler looks as if he's about to get up and say something, but he just sits there in shock.....  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
